


Starlight

by thegreencarousel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beanie Baby's to build a home, Dancing, Fanart, M/M, MACUSA ball scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: Fanart for chapter 13 of BeanieBaby's To build a home featuring a tottering Newt and dancing Graves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/gifts).



> As it turns out I didn't read the description properly and forgot to give Newt tailcoats because that was mentioned. At least I got the colour somewhat right? And gave Graves the tailcoat instead XP To BeanieBaby: I can't give you a million kudos but I can give you a fanart!:D

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: thegreencarousel =)


End file.
